brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Captain Jag/Archive 5
Reviewer Profile * Categories can work (and have been proven to on the reviews wiki), but with so many users, it'd probably be a huge mess :S If this semantic stuff keeps refusing to work, maybe we don't have a choice- semantic would be much better if it worked- displaying all pages in a category is very limited and looks really bad, but if you wanted to display all pages that has a certain semantic property, you've got a range of ways to do that, usually in different types of lists and tables. Also you won't have to go around making categories, the queries just rely on the invisible properties (and categories are visible and potentially annoying- even if they're hidden cats, they still show up when you hit edit, or some people have hidden categories to show as unhidden in their prefs). I was going to put an entry about this in Wikia's central help forum, but that would mean the semantic table would have to be visible to everyone (not just people who have it showing because of their personal css) so if anyone wants to help they can see what they're doing. But the table seems to annoy a lot of people (it really is annoying if you're not actually working on semantic stuff) 22:14, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ** The one that's at the bottom of nearly every article which you probably can't see if you don't have /* Shows Semantic info */ .smwfact{ display:block; } in your /monobook.css file :) 01:10, December 10, 2011 (UTC) * I think that would be even longer and harder to do than semantic :P 02:01, December 10, 2011 (UTC) * Wow... I'm not stupid ;) 02:41, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ** Finally just solved the semantic problem- should have it up and running within the hour :D 22:25, December 11, 2011 (UTC) * Ok, so semantic definitely works- it may need time to update (depending on when you read this). But, you can now do: which produces: You can play around with other different formats, list of formats shown here. I'll try and work this in to the reviewer profile so can put something like to show your list of reviews. 22:44, December 11, 2011 (UTC) * Top (and it's got to be ) 00:04, December 12, 2011 (UTC) * Hey, just wondering what you're doing here (just curious :D), and let me know if there's anything I can do to help out 07:57, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ** I know that :D But what were you using it for? Is it so people can generate a list of customs they've created? (If so, you need to change has type::Text to has type::String) 21:35, December 12, 2011 (UTC) *** Ran into some problems that I should've seen coming straight off... what you had was basically right and an #ask just had to be used to grab the results, but since the fields usually contain actual links to the user's userpages, it's a bit trickier, see Forum:Customs_and_Reviews#User_Categories.3F 03:33, December 13, 2011 (UTC) The project Glad you asked Jag, though I wasn't expecting you to, me and a few Lego animators such as Br1ck animat0r came up with the idea not long ago to make a animated series of Brickipedia. It doesn't sound good at the moment but where working on the plot. Seeing that your an Admin your automaticly aloud to be included if you want. Just tell us what your minifigure would like to look like, you can have specific details if you wish and Merry Christmas! :D 04:35, December 13, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by "Where"? -- 04:41, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I meant we're working on a plot sorry. Where abouts? I don't quite know, me and Br1ck animat0r have just been brain-storming some ideas at the moment and have been messaging eachother about our ideas and we talked at online chat yesterday about it. 04:51, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to take apart in this as a character? 04:52, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your paticipation and for further info. talk to Brick Animator or even myself. :D 05:07, December 13, 2011 (UTC) You may or may not know but Br1ck Animat0r does not have the Minifgiure you requested, if you really want this minifgiure he can order it from Bricklink but this will consume much time and money, so if you REALLY want he can order it. Good news though is Br1ck Animat0r already has the 2005 pilot, this one: If your okay with please tell us. 01:26, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay that's fine, I just didn't know if you knew or not. 01:30, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Talk page header thing Can you make me one of those Talp pahe header things? Like yours which has links to Wikipedia? Thanks Der Penguin RE:Your figure I have tried and tried to obtain an official captain jag figure that is both a decent price and ships to my area. It would be a great help if you allowed, as a last resort, for me to use the 2005 Pilot figure because I have five of them. I will continue to search for your figure but the possibility looks slim. --From the desk of Jonathan D. Rogers 11:01, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I would like a signature that has a blue back ground, a link to my user page and a quote reading "From the desk of Br1ck an1mator" Thanks for offering the service. --From the desk of Jonathan D. Rogers 15:53, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Who, you? Kind regards. 20:05, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Not exactly... =P Random event actually, it's my 1 year brickiversary. 23:09, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm actually neutral on the subject. 21:51, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :I guess... 21:53, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I know but I just need something to do. You don't mind if I do it though do you? 00:02, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm not good at that kind of stuff. Can I PLEASE do what I was doing? 00:12, December 17, 2011 (UTC) if you'd rather me not just find something that DOESN"T have anything to do with coding 00:15, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ok no prob 00:27, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ok ok ok 01:15, December 17, 2011 (UTC) your just afraid that your bot won't be approved if i do all the work. 01:29, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Nope just JagBot. 15:34, December 17, 2011 (UTC) What did you mean when you left "D''" on that LEGO MWIII blog? 20:57, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Bots I just went and did pretty much whatever I wanted after that. Re: (no subject) * Sure. 22:54, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Chat why is the chat gone? --RaceLord 02:44, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Status I've finished setting it all up for you. To change your status just head over to and replace it with either: * online * offline * busy * around * sleeping Hope this helps. Merry Christmas! :) Kind regards. 22:35, December 25, 2011 (UTC) A Review of 2011 comments Hi, if you wish to make comments about users and their contributions to Brickipedia this year, please head over to http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SKP4472/A_Review_of_2011_comments Here your comments will be put together into an end of year review, similar to the one written by last year for 2010. All comments will be much appreciated and be credited for in the end of year review for 2011. :) Thanks, kind regards. 17:50, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Image Mind deleting the image you just deleted? Sometimes, Firefox just doesn't work right with Wikia and it ended up glitching... Re: Hide Logo? #p-logo{ display:none; } should do the trick for hiding, I'm not really sure how to replace it though (I could in straight HTML :S) 22:45, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yeah. I kinda decided at the last minute that if I shouldn't enter, an admin would remove it anyway, so I might as well. PS. If you want a had with replacing the logo, I can do that for you. 1 how do you become an admin 2 how long have you been doing this 3 go the wallabies 4 im asking you since your a judge in the competition you said you where from New Zealand but it not fair if they dont ship to aussies that why i say go the wallabies Anakin * Sorry for the revert on the test page- just couldn't keep track of what was going on with everyone editing it all the time :P 01:28, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Please Read * Hello, . Please take the time to read this. Thanks. Tatooine 21:44, January 10, 2012 (UTC) QCG * Hi, we have a lot of QCG forums open right now, some have been for nearly six months- can you please take a look at them so we can finally close them? Thanks. 05:48, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: * Yeah, I saw that. I want to use the same hack I did for Oasis- block and replace the image. I am currently working on the hack. :) 22:54, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Wizard Can I become a wizard? I have alot of knowledge for .css and general coding. -- 06:43, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: (timecode) * Thanks :) (why didn't I see that? :D) 20:19, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ** Is the CSS working now, or is there still problems with it? 20:20, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: * Yes, you do too?! :O Also, very nice wiki! 22:26, January 13, 2012 (UTC) **Possibly... :D (When I have the time..) 00:02, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Jango :I meant to find the page and make sure everything was fine, but sometimes I suffer from short-term memory loss. Thanks :) 23:27, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :D * We finished doing a rewrite of an article within a minute of each other http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=Asajj_Ventress&curid=3107&diff=812482&oldid=788760 http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=7709_Sentai_Fortress&curid=4033&diff=812483&oldid=771576 06:25, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Year Set Ummm, as far as I can see, YearSet is not used in said page. Forgive me if I'm being stupid? That reminds me, I ought to change some of them over. Thanks, Legolas * Would this be enough to say that the elf is Legolas in the LOTR sets? He's wearing blue... 04:16, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ** ..... I saw the blue background, and thought he blended into it, so he must be blue :D 23:17, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! Oh, Sorry! I had no idea. How do you remove categories? --LSCStealthNinja 18:03, January 20, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinja Oh Ok, Thanks! Sorry again about the categories. Re: * 00:52, January 21, 2012 (UTC)}} YearSet I'm working on it, aswell as some more automatic fields. :It's because it's linking to the page, and when you get a link to the page you are on, it displays bold (User talk:Captain Jag) ::Fixed. Lag You finding a big lag when saving pages? I am Property:InfoboxTemplate * Hey. so what's this thing actually for? (just curious) 22:43, January 23, 2012 (UTC) **.... and that's what I get for not having my talk in the user talk space (sorry, just read your message). Will take a look at the GA now :) 22:44, January 23, 2012 (UTC) *** Yep, that's it :) And that year template's looking great, good we don't have to worry (as much) about keeping year articles up to date anymore 22:53, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I am an admin on the Lego Message Boards Wiki but no, I've never heard of it. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Range blocking (talk page stalker) * ''Range blocks are technical restrictions applied through Special:Block to a group of IP addresses that prevent them from editing, creating new accounts, sending email through the wiki interface, et cetera. Registered accounts editing from these IP addresses will also be blocked, unless you check the box to only block anonymous editors. as per here. :) 03:51, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Deleting spam Hey Jag, if you are going to delete spam can you please take the links out of the summary? Otherwise the links are still there for everyone to click. 05:29, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Semantic Lovely isn't it? I'm going onto themes now... Category:RaceLord Customs sorry about the Category, i made it for i can keep track of my Customs Re: *You over-qualify. ;) Sure! 22:53, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Admin * It seems funny but, I actually do that same procedure also in some cases :O.... :S 18:33, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Userpage * Think you're using the wrong template for the "good articles" bit :) ** Not again... I've been forgetting that so much lately :S 04:50, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: * Hey, just got your message. Actually, those were the larget I could get the pictures. They were originally smaller, but I zoomed up 3x to get it that size. Sorry about that. :) 22:57, February 3, 2012 (UTC) RE Thanks Jag! :) -- 02:05, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Reviews I don't think the Noarticletext idea is such a bad one. I set it up, and then commented it out, but I might set up a forum. Re: Gallery comments Hi Jag! What did you mean by your last comment on that forum page? Just asking to clarify! OtterSurf 21:41, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:FA I know. However, I'm not in favour of those FAs either, so I doubt I'll change my mind. Re:Theory Sounds a lot like what I've noticed. My best friend who moved away a few years ago was home schooled. I recently had a conversation with him over Facebook and discovered that he likes Swedish Rap (or something like that), which probably isn't "the cool thing". On the other hand, I kind of defy that theory in some ways. There are two TFOLs I know if my class, counting myself. Though the one girl is kind of strange in other ways (I don't want to get into that). Even though I'm a TFOL, and known to be one, I haven't really suffered any bullying or disadvantages, I'm actually vice-president and can get along with almost anyone even though it isn't "the cool thing." But sadly, I suppose that's rare. :/ 01:48, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: 4478 Geonosian Fighter * Hey, Geonosian tech isn't really my thing, but I've written what I know combined with stuff on their Wookieepedia pages. Hope that helps :) 01:57, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ** PS: :D 02:01, March 8, 2012 (UTC) *** Nope, I'm not affiliated with it in any way, I just saw it when I was browsing CUUSOO and thought you might like it :) 06:44, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I read too much into that. :S 02:00, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I cannot get this photo right for my signature (File:527.jpg). The Epic Toa of Air talk http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Featured_Article_Nomination The han solo one has 5 supports. I'm pretty sure 5 means approval right? 03:35, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for informing me! 03:40, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi is it okay if its ok if i tell you if someone is swearing on chat? That last massage was from me -----colelovezmintz hayward Greenlees RE: Lt. Zag Oh, no problem. I do it all the time (add speedydelete to stupid anon-made pages). Thanks for reminding me.. Oh, sorry, I did not know that. Oops * I know I'd miss something ;) 05:17, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ** Re: that forum I just deleted- yeah, I was using that as a test to see when the images would be updated. I didn't clear my cache recently :) 08:38, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Question May I use the Signature Order template you have please? -- 05:27, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks you for the advice ! I have never edit any wiki but i will do my best next time ! -- Azerty 999 Thanks :) -- 05:41, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Samdo's help guide * Sure, sounds good (I don't know why I've never seen that before :S). Might take me a few days to get around to doing anything about it, but I'm happy work on it when I can :) 06:24, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Newsletter Re: * Any idea where to? 00:43, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ** Well that makes things easier- thanks for that :) Umm... not really, you can always send me an email, can't think of anything else off the top of my head though :S 00:50, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Dear QCG Member * This is an annoying message asking you to please check BP:QCG and help close Past FA reviews and articles with contested status. Some of these have been open for over eight months- isn't it about time we cleared up the status of at least a couple of these articles? Thanks, 05:02, May 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: I know, I have way to much free-time :P. I made that a while ago, long before LEGO made the Space Patrol. -- 00:32, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter ...What? :Oh..? re: Yes, I can't log-out, and my other browsers don't work, don't mind me however, I'm just reverting edits. -- Newsletter Re:LOTR Actually, we probably could have. But that's not important. I suppose Star Wars sort of cancels out everything... BF2 Talk 17:09, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat I've decided never to go on chat again because every time I try to have a discussion with someone half the room starts complaining about arguments even though without arguments we wouldn't have democracy. As long as fools keep claiming that every minor conflict is a terrible, terrible, thing, I will not go on chat. Apparently I don't know the rules of civility or politeness either, which is probably true, so just tell me anything on my talk page. BF2 Talk 00:59, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Still waiting for you on the chat. BF2 Talk 01:27, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter RE:LMFS Yup, ajr had to block him for three days as well. I remember having to remove it all those times, it could possibly be more. -- 23:03, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: F12 Army: Sign-ups and rankings * Yeah, it's not letting me save the blog (redirects to an error page), so it's noted, and I'll update it when this mess is cleaned up (are some of the RC entries a bit weird for you as well?). The pics look good to me, the only thing I could suggest would be to maybe have a lighter background, but I'd definitely say they're good enough to use instead of a description (if we end up doing that) 00:27, July 3, 2012 (UTC) User subpage * Hey, I'm not sure if you want help with this, just saw it on the RC, Brickset and Eurbricks both do competitions, usually people win a prize if they win (depending on the competition), and EB also have a MOC section, and I think an index of sets grouped by theme, which are accompanied by official images (but I don't know whether it's kept very up to date). Anyway, hope that helps, and I'll let you know if I come across anything else. 22:58, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Help * That's a weird coincidence :D So did you end up going to LABS2012? 04:09, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ** That's too bad ;( Hope you're feeling better now though :) 06:57, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Newsletter Re:Set * Not really. Personally, I think he may have mistaken Darth Malgus to be Revan (a lot of people seemed to be doing that), or Revan may have been going into one of the sets but was removed, or there's a TOR (or KOTOR) set with Revan in it that got delayed until next year. As you can see, all I'm certain of is that it was referring to Revan :P 00:53, August 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: KKII Images Hi Jag. There's a website called Wayback Machine where you can visit sites as they were back then. On the page 8795 Lord Vladek, in the LEGO.com Description, there is a link to the old LEGO site. The only problem is, there's no dialogue in the comics. Actually, here, I'll just give the link to the old KKII page: http://web.archive.org/web/20061205230330/http://www.lego.com/eng/knights/default.asp :My guess is they can't exactly duplicate the website for copyright reasons. I tried to play the game Tower Climber once and the words were all scrambled, with "XXX" at the beginning and end of the how-to-play instructions. Re:F12 * I haven't forgotten about the reviewer regiment, I'll take a good look at it as soon as I have enough time to. (4 hrs or so) 00:08, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ** Ok, finally I'm sending you a message :P As I said before, it's a great idea, however I do have a few minor problems with it: *** Quality over quantity- people writing sub-standard reviews (ie, three sentences, full of poor spelling, etc, you know what I mean) and getting points for it is something I'd really like to avoid. Maybe you could have some sort of "minimum standard check" to make sure the review's ok? *** Each vote on each review will count as 1 point. ? I just don't understand what that means :) *** How do you want the ranking stuff to be set up? I noticed you've got a table on the page, so does that mean you want to handle the insignia stuff on your blog? That's totally fine with me if you do. If you did want it on the main blog as well, let me know and we'll try to work something out from there. *** (edit) That was the other thing- totally up to you how you run your blog, just wondering if maybe there should be a minimum for the award for most reviews in a month? eg, would writing one review when noone else writes one be worth giving a point to? Maybe have a minumum of four reviews a month to be eligible for the award? Just a suggestion. ** Anyway, that's it really... I thought this would have been longer, but it isn't and really not worth the wait :P I'm about to do a bit of restructuring on the main blog, would it be ok to add a section about the RR in? 05:35, August 16, 2012 (UTC) *** I was reading the RR stuff while I was editing those forums in another window :D 05:36, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ----- * I like the sound of the votes, makes it more about the quality of the review. However when would the polls go up? Would it be a vote for last month's submitted reviews, since if you edit a poll all the votes are cleared so you couldn't do it during the month? As for the rank squares on the main blog, I don't think I could do blue, as a blue is already in use for parts/invs and I wouldn't want them to get confused as they're for very different things. I don't really have any suggestions, so I'll just have to think about it and get back to you about that :S 05:51, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ** Yeah, red would work. I guess red to me just screams "customs!", and I was thinking it was used because of CC, but red really is the only colour left when I think about it :) 05:58, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Here you go... * Wow, thanks for that news, can't wait for it to be rolled out now :D 23:21, August 17, 2012 (UTC) F12 (again) * Hey Jag, ever since you've suggested the reviewers regiment, there's been something that's been really bugging me and I haven't been able to identify what it is until now. Basically, the main reason I made the f12 blog was to help out with mainspace improvement, with a secondary reason for maybe helping users understand how to format articles, etc. Every time I make a new division in the past, I've unconsciously been thinking "is it helping with mainspace improvement in some way?", and well, having more reviews doesn't really do this. Don't get me wrong, I think that having this for reviews is a great idea, and as I've said, I've been trying to think of a way to do this, and you've thought out a way to do this much better than I have, but I do really want the f12 stuff to be all about the mainspace. Therefore, what I'm proposing is to either have two new "branches" of the army (like army, navy air force), or two new allied armies (fr1, fc1, OK, I have no idea of the names), one for customs, one for reviews. Basically, have new uniforms, new ranks, new awards (more colour choices :D), new everything, and you'd have complete control over what happens on the review blog, with Czech having complete control over a customs blog (who's just suggested a customs division, and he's done a fair bit of work in customs). I just think that this would also give you greater flexibility for giving out points- eg, having one point for making a half-decent review, 5 points for most reviews + votes in a month, 5 points for writing an FR (just an example, as I said, you'd have complete control over it). I'd still promote the two branches/armies on my blog, it's just that they'd be independent of each other. I'd still be happy to help out with the other blogs if needed with table formatting, and if you wanted I could make and update a picture of the members every so often though. Anyway, the decision is yours- I've already accepted the RR into the F12, so I'm not going to kick you out, if you do want it still in, it'll stay in :) Anyway, let me know what you think either way. 00:46, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ** I'm not completely sure what you mean- do you mean keep them separate, but keep them on the same blog? (ie separate tables for each branch, but all the one blog?). 07:26, August 18, 2012 (UTC) * No, I'm more than happy to endorse it, like I said, I think the RR is a great idea. Yeah, same table, different blogs is basically what I was going for, sorry for not being clear. Increasing rank on the main blog is what I'm worried about- if I allow reviews, I have to allow customs, and, not that I've got anything against the MOCs made, but some of the FC's are one photo and contain about five words. I just don't want to be awarding 1 point for a Featured Custom like that, and make it equal to a point for someone taking ages to write a CA. That and wanting the blog to be about fixing up the mainspace. 07:48, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ** Yeah... I think :P Only if you're ok with that though. I was thinking of maybe having a big heading at the top like the old tribar, for the current blog, the reviewers blog and the customs one to link them all together 08:17, August 18, 2012 (UTC) * Good idea with the template- that would probably help cut down on making sure the background are the right colour, which I always mess up :) I might use it sometime in the future, but I'm too lazy to change it ;) Semantic won't work in the blog namespace- SMW is only enabled for certain spaces, and user blog: isn't one of them. And yeah, the font's Impact :P 01:29, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ** Oh, and just a questions about the ranks- did you want to maybe change them around a bit? 500 points for Governor = 500 months of wins, even if someone won every month, it would take nearly 42 years to get to that rank :P Of course it's your blog, just a suggestion :) 01:36, August 20, 2012 (UTC) *** Oops sorry, I wasn't sure if that was the final version :) 01:54, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Template * Do you mean like ? 01:00, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ** Nope, that's why I had to make a mainspace article :) I think it's only enabled in the main, review, custom, inventory, template, and probably magazine spaces. 01:08, August 21, 2012 (UTC) *** And File. If ever gets fixed, I want to start up semantic image tagging, like would produce 01:12, August 21, 2012 (UTC) * Yeah, I read somewhere you had to contact them if you wanted it enabled in other spaces. I don't really get why you wouldn't want it enabled everywhere- if you don't want it in one namespace, don't use it :S 01:12, August 21, 2012 (UTC) * ^ When I say it's not enabled, you can still do things like ask and show (obviously, as seen above and in reviewerprofiles as well), you just can't stick properties on pages. 01:15, August 21, 2012 (UTC) * Yeah, the thing is people don't really get semantic, and adding ownedBy::username would be hard to get people to do. Not to mention 700 properties at the bottom of a page would make the page look disgusting when you hit edit. The only way I could see it working is if we somehow made a button which when clicked, automatically added the property to the page's talk page, then fed it through a template to remove the Talk: bit. That way all the code's out of the way, and people don't have to worry about adding code. But that would mean extracting their username, which I only know how to do through javascript, and I don't think you can add buttons etc with the tools we have :S 01:56, August 21, 2012 (UTC) * I see what you're doing now, yeah that would work. I was thinking it would be like and you'd put it in the articles, your way's much better. Of course, we'd need it enabled in the userspace though :) And yeah, BASEPAGENAME works, I don't think we'd need BASEPAGENAMEE in this case since we're just doing usernames. 02:34, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ** I was trying to find the bit where they said that you could request SMW to be turned on for additional namespaces, and I can't find it, maybe I was imagining it :S Umm, I'm not emailconfirmed which you need to be to contact wikia, so if you did want to request it anyway, that'd be great :) I could do it though, but I'm going inactive soon so it will take a while to get around to it. 02:46, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Friend list Sorry, for some reason I didn't see the note before your friend list. Re: * Yay, now I can do some more semantic testing and not affect the mainspace, thanks for getting it enabled :) The type depends on how you want to do it- I've set it to page for now, as that should be all you need. Also why do you want the pages to not to show up (using the ...| }} )? 05:34, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ** Oh, I think I get it now- you want the on the userpages, and a template to generate a list of sets owned by grabbing the semantic data from the userpage? 05:42, August 23, 2012 (UTC) *** Nope, NAMEE's what I'm going for- it's basically NAME, but it changes spaces, ampersands and other symbols to code, which is what semantic needs in some cases. 06:01, August 23, 2012 (UTC) * Review:Computer Programmer. I added a link at the bottom, which will be to a guide on how to make set lists. Let me know if any changes need to be made, etc (or just change it yourself :) ) 06:14, August 23, 2012 (UTC) * Any ideas on getting the owner's list of sets to show? :S 06:40, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ** Yeah, problem with that is it's one big inseparable mash of properties. I've got something figured out: *** Wherever you put your own templates, you need to have on the same page (own and setsowner can now be a subpage if you want it like that instead). Then use to display the list. Examples: set list, result. There's probably an easier solution to this, but I can't find it :S 06:57, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **** Ignore that, complete fail, I just didn't see it at the time :P 07:02, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: SetOwners * That was because of the ' in the title. Weird, it looks like you have to use NAME instead of NAMEE for this case, it was the other way around for getting the reviews to load up on the review page :S Anyway, should be fixed now :) 02:13, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ** Yeah, that would be easy to do. Getting the rest of the template to work is the real trick ;) 02:34, September 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Torso Great question, the torso in the 'beating the High-Score' MOC is from the Harry Potter Polybag 30110 Trolley http://www.bricklink.com/catalogItem.asp?S=30110-1 --From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 13:24, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Ask again * Is working for you? 04:42, September 7, 2012 (UTC) (Talk page stalker) * Any idea when the forums are able to be tried out on other wikis (or aren't you allowed to say?) 01:32, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ** If that's possible, that'd be great :) Since it looks like it's just an additional feature, I don't think a discussion's really needed to get it enabled, and we were always planning to replace the community forums with this anyway. It doesn't delete anything (like the Forum: namespace) or anything like that does it? I saw it on the Avatar wiki, and it just looks like the addition of a few namespaces. 02:01, September 8, 2012 (UTC) *** Yuuuuuk :P Well, since that would change things, then it would require discussion before being enabled. And I won't be starting a forum on it, because making a proposal, then opposing your own proposal would be dumb :) Good to hear they will be splitting it up though. 04:55, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I've run out of clever titles Re:YEAR * No worries, at least by having it as a redlink and in capitals it's easy for someone else to spot :) 05:12, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Review stuff * Thanks for that, fixed it up a bit :) 03:37, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Uh.... * Why exactly was this upgraded to c1 when it only had a vote count of +2? 03:02, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ** Oops, sorry, I was still going with the old system :P 3/1 still doesn't seem like a pass to me, anyway, not relevant :) 03:55, September 15, 2012 (UTC) *** Yeah, I know, I'm not arguing that, I just forgot about the change to the pass requirements :) 04:07, September 15, 2012 (UTC) hello--Thunderbolt 1 (talk) 23:14, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: * Any better now? (you may have to hit the refresh tab) 05:46, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ** Fixed. CJC completely changed , and didn't check its dependants, causing every review page to be messed up 06:02, September 22, 2012 (UTC) User blog:CJC95/Thoughts ~ CJC 19:00, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks for that. :) :I guess I'm just not used to seeing high-quality content here. :P Hello I'm not going to be on as much, but thanks. Make sure no one changes The Thespian back to Actor (minifigures), please. We had a discussion about this a while back when we were determining whether or not to go with LEGO's official name of Maraca Man, or to keep it as Mariachi (which we had for a while after LEGO changed the name. We changed to Maraca Man after that vote session). If LEGO changes a name of a minifigure, we also change it. RE: Please come on now "Now" when it was then. Good thing you noticed his message, though, because I'd forgotten to notify an Admin after it was over: Starrman1.png Starrman2.png 16:12, October 23, 2012 (UTC) This is an h2 heading! Chat We never really got to finish the conversation on chat...do you suppose you could go on now? It'll be quicker than going back and forth on the talk pages in this case. 03:14, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Bot Could you get your bot to add Template:Partnames to every part page (preferably after the rating, though if its just appended (right at the top), it doesn't really matter.) ~ CJC 20:14, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :No problems if you don't get it done, I just saw you asking in the forum before they archived it :) ~ CJC 17:57, November 19, 2012 (UTC) The Meeting Well, I'm at the same place, at the same time... 03:02, November 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Indeed, it does make you feel almost like an elder of sorts (Elder of LEGO I guess xD). I'm almost at three years with admin rights, funny how time just flies right by. - 19:58, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :Heh, to me Bricki will always be 5 years old. It just can't get older, I wanna just stay here forever. So weird how old everyone and everything is getting. - 20:03, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Chat Come on chat. ~ CJC 22:03, December 1, 2012 (UTC) *But I don't have your email? ~ CJC 20:32, December 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Signature I considered it, but in the end decided that most people already knew how much I liked KKI/Vladek. You're right, though, I should change it. 18:37, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Done. Like the result? :P 18:39, December 12, 2012 (UTC) JSYK, I won't be much of a help today. I'll be fixing the Pirate Advent Calender to try to get it to C1. That's the best chance for a win. I'd appreciate any help :) 03:58, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Active * Well, good to hear you're still around, I was worried you'd vanished or something :D 22:38, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Project SW2 * Haha yeah :) Well, it shouldn't be too hard to update the minifigures that need fixing. It's just the sets that are going to be the problem. But I can't be bothered working on this wiki too much, I figure I may as well wait until the new wiki comes up before I bother with expanding articles again. When we move, I'll revive the project and hopefully we'll get the rest knocked over. And I've been meaning to ask you- can you make blog comments in monobook? I can do forum posts, but not blog comments, and it's getting annoying. I'm not sure if it's Wikia or me though- I noticed they weren't working at around the time I upgraded my browser :S 03:00, February 12, 2013 (UTC) QCG This is a message I'm copypasting to a few QCG member's talkpages to bug them to look at these: * Brickipedia:Featured Article Nominations/10937 Batman: Arkham Asylum Breakout * Brickipedia:Articles for Rating/Class 1/Captain Rex * Brickipedia:Articles for Rating/Class 1/Dementor * Brickipedia:Articles for Rating/Class 1/70702 Warp Stinger (yeah, I know, I haven't voted on a few of these. what can I say, I'm a hypocrite.) MediaWiki and website domains I have a wiki here on wikia that I am planning on getting it's own site domain downloaded with MediaWiki software. I was wondering if perhaps you could tell me how to make your own domain and all (I do realize it cost I am not ready to get a domain, but I would like to know now for the future). Thanks -- 21:20, February 28, 2013 (UTC)